Wild Child
by journey maker
Summary: Young boy discovered in basement of a house barely alive. who is he and why is he there? rated for language, violence and abuse... please R & R....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, but Gregory, Freda, Sasha and Jeffery are my characters..

Chapter One

_Headline: A young boy was found living in the basement of a house was found after the body of who the Police believe was his father. The young boy is very skinny from not being fed and he was very dehydrated. The young boy was taken to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. so that he could receive the best medical care and the Press won't allowed anywhere near the boy till the authorities can contact his next of kin._

Gregory Huston was one of the Officers who discovered the young boy by following the strange sounds coming from the basement. When they found him the boy was cowering in the corner of the room shaking and barely alive. Gregory was the only one there that could get anywhere near the boy without him attacking him physically.

Freda Houser was the attending physician on duty the day that they brought the young boy in and as he fought to get free from the bounds that was holding him Doctor Houser approached the boy and in a very calm and serene voice she spoke to him and the boy stopped fighting and she was able to assess what his injuries were. She then ordered that he be put on an all liquid diet and since they couldn't put IV's in his arms or legs without further frightening him she stayed in his room making sure that he had plenty of liquids to drink and that he was able to go to the bathroom without having to sedate him and putting a catheter in to allow him to urinate.

While the young boy was in the Hospital Officer Huston would visit him and as he walked into the room the young boy would smile and reach out to him and Gregory would take his hand and just sit beside the bed and quietly talk to him about absolutely nothing. One day Gregory brought in one of his kid brothers book and he started reading to the young boy and it seemed to fascinate him because Gregory would use different sounding voices as he read "Winnie the Pooh" to him.

One day while Gregory was reading Freda came into the room and neither of them noticed and she stood beside the door and just listened to this man's gently voice and smiled as she watched the young boy get excited as Gregory would change his voice from one character to the other.

The young boy finally quieted down and fell asleep and Gregory marked the page and slipped the book into the drawer of the stand beside the bed and stood up and he would brush the hair out of the young boys eyes and as he turned to leave he noticed Freda standing there and he turned red and as he walked over to the door she said "He really loves it when you come to see him, I really wonder what his name is."

Just then they heard a very faint voice say "Me name Joey." The young boy said while he was going to sleep.

Freda and Gregory looked over at the bed and then at each other and tears filled their eyes as they realized that just maybe he had become to feel safe enough to open up to them. She motioned for Gregory to come outside and then Freda said "It's a break through even a small one and I pray that he continues to get better and that he finally can trust us enough to open up and tell us about who he is and if that man found in the house was his father or not."

Gregory smiled down at her and he said "I hope so too and in the mean time I'll come back tomorrow and everyday till he feels that he can trust me to talk and just maybe it will be you that he talks to, he really lights up when you come into the room." Then he turned and walked to the elevator and as he pushed the down button he said a silent prayer this young boy gets better.

When Gregory got home, his sister asked "How's the boy doing?"

Gregory looked at Sasha and smiled as he bent down and kissed the top of her head and he said "Today he told us that his name was Joey but Doctor Houser and I think that he did it subconsciously since he was almost asleep when he spoke out."

Sasha looked up at her brother and then she pushed her wheelchair over and opened the door of their younger brother's room and as she wheeled inside she smiled as he stood up and babbled something and he reached his arms out for her to pick him up.

Jeffery was only six months old when their parents died in a terrible car crash caused by a drunk driver, Sasha was the only survivor and she is now confined to the wheelchair till she gets the feelings back into her legs.

Gregory came to live with his brother and sister to help out because he loves them and he knows that they both really needs his help, even if some of his friends can't seem to understand and some even say "How can you stay there when what they really need is a caregiver and that they are a burden to him well he politely told them "to go to hell, we are family and family always sticks together no matter what!"

That evening the young boy started having an nightmare and he started thrashing around and Freda did her best to quiet him down but he was getting stronger and she could hardly stop him from accidentally banging his head on the railing of the bed. Then the young boy started screaming and Freda ordered one of the Nurses to run and call Officer Huston "and ask him to please come to the hospital immediately."

When Gregory got the call at midnight from a Nurse at the Hospital he told her "Let Doctor know that I'm on my way." Sasha was up because she still has nightmares of the accident and as he hurriedly got dresses he told her "The hospital called something about the boy. I'll call you later." He then kissed her good-bye and drove as quickly and safely as he could to the hospital.

As Gregory raced down the hall towards the room he could hear the screams coming from inside and as he ran into the room the young boy was nearly out of his mind and as Gregory approached the bed he started talking and all of a sudden Joey stopped screaming and he opened his eyes and reached out to Gregory and Freda closed her eyes and was finally able to release her hold on Joey and she sank down onto the chair and tears ran down her face as Gregory talked to Joey.

"Hey, it's alright now. You need to take a big breath in and slowly let it out." Gregory showed Joey how and as he did it he began to fell better. "No go. Stay here." Joey barely got the words out because he was still so very upset and he was now just able to talk again from years of being made to be quiet.

Freda stood up and she softly said "Can you tell me what is wrong?"

Joey grabbed hold of Gregory's hand and he looked from him to Freda and then Joey nodded and he said in broken English "He no let me say nothing. He hit me if me do. It hurts when he hit me." He was getting agitated again and that's when Gregory said "Alright take another deep breath and let it out" Joey did and then he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Freda looked at Gregory and she said "Sorry for having the Nurse call you but I didn't know what else to do other then having him sedated and I knew that would be an even bigger fight."

Gregory smiled at her and he said "That's alright, could I get a cup of coffee please?" She smiled at him and walked over to the phone on the wall and asked the Nurse "Please bring two cups of black coffee to room 332."

As he sipped his coffee Gregory told Freda "I know a man that is great with children especially the ones who are like Joey and I can call him and ask him to talk to you and he can meet Joey and we can see if Solomon can get him to talk and tell us more."

Freda then said "Please call him, we need all the help we can get. I'm afraid that if we can't get him to open up soon Social Services will get involved and though they are really good at what they do, he could slip through the cracks and be lost to the world forever."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Solomon Motou was the only person in all of Domino who gave a tinkers damn if the "lost children" as he calls them, gets help and is shown that someone loves them enough to show them that they are worth fighting for. Gregory first met Solomon when his own father who was a Police Officer in Domino and he had found a young boy holding an infant who they later found out was his little brother.

When Gregory's father David entered the abandoned house with his partner Mike, they found this young boy holding a baby and the baby was sleeping while the young boy was awake. When David approached the young boy he laid the baby down and stood there waiting for one of the strangers to attack him but all David and Mike did was stand still and David said "Son, I'm not going to hurt you or your brother I only want to help you if you'll let me."

Bakura had never known anyone like this man before. He had to always fight to keep this house so that he could protect Ryou from getting sick like most of the young ones were who were living out in the open. There was something about this man that made Bakura trust him and he sat back down and picked up Ryou and with tears running down his face Bakura said "Help us please."

Bakura and Ryou were the first two "Lost Children" that Solomon started taking care of and because of his love and understanding they wouldn't be the last. Solomon had asked the Courts for a special license so that he could open his home to these children who really needed his help and because of the letters from the Police Commissioner and several of the Officers the Courts granted Solomon with his license to open the first home for young boys who had no one to care for them.

Whenever an Officer would find boys who they knew really needed help they always contacted Solomon who would come and when he would go home the young boys were always with him. These young boys varied in ages from fifteen to two and when Gregory contacted Solomon about coming to the hospital and talking to Joey, Solomon said "I'll be there in the morning and Gregory, thanks for calling me."

Gregory told Freda that Solomon would be here in the morning and when she asked "Why is he able to reach these young boys, does he have magical powers or something?"

Gregory smiled and then he said "God put this beautiful man on this earth to take care of these children, the ones that no one wants and just throws away. He not only takes care of young boys he also has young girls that he has helped who have grown up and are now themselves taking care of other young girls that need someone."

Gregory told Freda about Ishizu Ishtar that his own father and his partner found inside a packing crate behind Domino Delivering Depot. When they got the call about a prowler they went to investigate and they found his young girl with two very young boys and they were huddled in the corner with some kind of blanket or something over them trying to keep warm. David called Solomon who came and well the three of them are now part of Solomon's success story of taking "Lost Children" and giving them back their self-respect and dignity and teaching them to read and write and then they became proud young people who can now walk among the people of Domino with their heads held high and never have to be afraid ever again because of one very special and loving man who gave a damn."

Freda asked Gregory "Is Solomon married and what does his wife think of what he's doing?"

Gregory told her "Solomon was married and he and his wife had two small sons whom he loved with all his heart, but one afternoon while Sara was picking up their children from school because Solomon had to meet with the bank about getting some money for fixing up their home because Sara was pregnant with their third child, when the car Sara was driving was hit head on by a drunk driver and they were all instantly killed but the damn drunk driver only got a few cuts and bruises. The driver of the other car was found guilty of vehicular manslaughter and had to pay restitution to Solomon for the death of his family. Solomon decided not to just lie down and mourn their deaths, he decided to help others who really needed his help and that's how he began doing what he's doing today."

Joey stirred and he started whimpering and Gregory went over and gently touched him and he whispered "Sleep not young one for tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your life because you're going to meet the man who will show you that you're just a good as anyone else living in this world."

Freda had to wipe the tears from her face as she listened to what Gregory said to the young child laying in the bed so lost and lonely. She really prayed that this Solomon Motou could really help Joey because he really needed it.

The next morning when Solomon walked to the room where Gregory said was this lost boy and when he opened the door he found Gregory asleep beside the bed and this young boy watching him sleep. When Joey saw this strange man come into the room he wasn't afraid of him and he couldn't understand why. Gregory woke up when he felt Joey stir and he looked at the door and when he saw Solomon he smiled and said "It's good to see you again" and they shook hands.

Gregory then looked at Joey and he said "This is Solomon Motou and he is the best man that I've ever met and if you let him he will help you like he's helped other young boys and girls like yourself."

Joey understood what Gregory was saying but he still couldn't put what he wanted into words and Solomon picked up on this and he carefully walked over to the bed and he said "Just take a deep breath and let it out and close your eyes and see what you want to say and it'll come to you."

Joey did as Solomon asked him to and then all of a sudden Joey said "You won't hurt me or stop me from talking?"

Solomon gently touched Joey's head and he said "No I will never hurt you and I love hearing you talk you have such a beautiful voice."

Joey started crying and he held his arms up and Solomon picked him up and held him to his breast and he looked at Gregory and he whispered "God bless you for finding this young man he will never know hurt only the love that we will shower him with."

Gregory went over and put his arm around both of them and he said "Sara, Yugi, Yami and your daughter are so very proud of you for what you've been doing and their all in heaven smiling down on you this very minute sending you their love."

Solomon then took on of his hands to touch the side of Gregory's face and he said "David and Molly are up there beside my family smiling down on you for what you're doing by helping Sasha and Jeffery and we're both being showered with hugs and kisses straight from heaven."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Solomon takes Joey home and he meets the other "Lost Children."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After Solomon left the hospital he called Ishizu and asked her "Would you please meet me at the house as soon as possible." Then he went home to talk to the other boys and let them know that there would be a new boy coming to live here.

Ishizu arrived the same time Solomon did and as they walked to the door he told her "There will be a new boy here tomorrow and he's really been abused so badly that at times he can't find the words to say and I really want to give him a chance to grow like he really should be, will you help me talk to the others?"

As they entered the door the boys ran to greet him all except for Seto who still was standoffish but he never stopped Mokuba from making friends with the other boys. As he walked into the living room and sat down in his favorite chair Solomon said "Please all of you come and sit down, I have something to tell you. There will be a new boy coming here tomorrow and he really needs all our help to move past the hellish life he's been forced to live. Joey has been abused in such a way that he can't talk because he's so afraid of being punished if he does so please will all of you help me help him?"

Seto walked over and looked out the window and then with his back to all of them he said "How old is he and when does he arrive?"

Solomon looked at Ishizu who smiled at him and Solomon said "He's about two years younger then you and I'm bringing him here tomorrow about noon."

Mokuba ran to his brother who smiled down at him and Seto picked him up and Mokie laid his head on his brother's shoulder and he said "Me proud of you." Seto gave him a kiss on his forehead and then he let him down and Mokie ran to play with the others. Seto then walked off to read one of the few books that Solomon had found that interested him.

Bakura and Marik both walked over and they asked "What do you need us to do?"

Ishizu smiled at them and she said "Please go bring one of the beds up from the basement and set it up in Seto and Mokuba's room."

When they walked off to do as she asked, Ishizu turned to Solomon and she asked "How bad off is he?"

Solomon told her "Gregory found Joey in the basement of they think was his house tied up and huddling in a corner have alive and he had bruises all over this body. The man that they think was his father was dead up in his room where he had died from shooting up pure heroin and Gregory used what he learned from David to get Joey to trust him enough to get him to the hospital and now he's ready to come here and learn how to be a boy again from the others."

The next morning Solomon was up early fixing breakfast for him and the boys and Seto came down before the others and asked "Is this new boy going to be in our room is that why there's another bed in there?"

Solomon turned and put his arm around Seto's shoulder and he said "Joey really needs to be with someone who will be able to show him that it's alright to be scared if he wants and that no one is going to hurt him and son you're the best one to help him since you've always been there for Mokie and he's come getting better everyday. Can you help me?"

Seto did something that he rarely does he smiled at Solomon and he told him "For you I'd do anything because you're the one who gave Mokie and me a chance to come back from the hellhole we were living in and become who we are today, so yes I'll help you."

Solomon hugged him and kissed his cheek causing Seto to blush and then Solomon said "Will you please set the tables for me."

After breakfast Solomon left to go to the hospital to bring Joey home with him and he prayed that Joey would like it enough to stay and want to get better.

Solomon walked into the room and Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in some clothes that Gregory brought him and when he saw Solomon he smiled and then he said "Me glad see you go home now?"

Solomon walked over to Joey and gave him a big hug and then with tear in his eyes Solomon told him "I'm so glad to see you and yes it's time to go home and meet the other boys that live with me."

Freda came in to tell Joey good-bye and she handed Solomon a file that had Joey's medical records or what they have since he was brought in and she gave Joey a kiss and then she left and Joey looked at Solomon and he asked him "Why she cry?"

Solomon picked up the small bag with the rest of the clothes that Gregory gave Joey and he took Joey's hand and as they walked to the door Solomon said "Dr. Houser is sad to see you going home because she cares for you."

When they walked passed the Nurses Station Joey say Freda and he ran over and hugged her and looked up at her and he said "Me like you too." She smiled down at him and then he ran back to Solomon and they left the hospital and went to the house where Solomon prayed would be the start of a new life for him.

Solomon stopped the car and as he got out he opened the back door and Joey got out and they walked into the house where all the boys were waiting to meet the new boy and welcome him home. Joey was kind of scared till Seto walked over and he said "it's alright to be afraid but you'll be just fine."

Mokie walked over and took Joey's hand and he said "Come on me, we go meet the others." So Joey went with Mokuba and he met all the boys and for the first time in a very long time Joey began to feel like he really belonged here with the other boys and Solomon the only man who ever cared enough to bring him into his home and give him a chance to be who he really is, a young boy who wants to have fun, learn and fell safe again.

Please R&R

Chapter Four Coming Up...Joey talks about his abuse with the other boys...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As Mokuba took Joey to meet the other boys, Solomon got a call from Gregory and he said "The man that was found in the house where we found Joey was his father and where the mother is we don't know."

Solomon thanked Gregory and he went to check up on how Joey was doing and to his surprise it was Seto and Bakura who noticed that Joey was having trouble talking and they would stand beside him and quietly assure him that it was alright and for him to take his time. Finally Joey closed his eyes and then he said "That man no let me talk if me do he hit me hard on me back."

All the boys knew of abuse one time in their lives and they all went over and all of them gave Joey a hug and let him know that he would never be alone again, because they were his family now and family stays together.

Ishizu put her arm around Solomon and she whispered "You've been their protector for so long and now they are showing Joey the same things that you showed them when they first came here and I know from experience that it's your love and guidance that gave all of us the courage to try to take that next step and we've been walking more and more everyday since."

Just then Solomon's phone rang and when he answered it, it was Gregory and he was really upset about something and Solomon said "Son, take a deep breath and let it out, now what's wrong?"

Gregory then told Solomon about three girls being found in a house on the edge of town and they were all molested and beaten and the oldest on was the worse." Solomon then said "Ishizu is on her way, she'll meet you at the hospital."

Solomon then said "Three girls were found and they've all been molested and from what Gregory said the oldest one is the worse, please take Sherry with you and both of you be real careful."

Ishizu hugged him and then she took the keys to the car and drove to the other residence for the girls and got Sherry and they drove to the hospital.

When they walked into the Emergency Room, Gregory was there and he filled them in on what was going on "One of our Officers were answering a disturbance call at a house near the edge of town when the girls were found and the adults there were all arrested and we brought the girls here. Dr. Houser is in with them now and she's having a hard time getting the oldest one to let the doctor near her sisters."

Ishizu and Sherry walked into the room and what they saw sickened them, these three girls were beaten, bruised and you could tell that they all had been sexually assaulted and Ishizu quietly said "My name is Ishizu and this is Sherry, we're here to help if you'll let us."

The oldest of the girls stopped fighting the doctor and turned towards Ishizu and Sherry and she said "What the hell can you do for us, can you give us back our virginity and take away the bruises and let us be kids again, can you?"

Sherry then spoke and she said "I wanted my virginity back when that bastard raped me over and over again while my mom watched and she laughed because she was so high from the drugs she was using and all I could do was lay there and cry I couldn't fight the man."

Then the oldest girl started crying and she said "Please help us, I don't know what to do anymore."

That's all it took and both Ishizu and Sherry were holding the three girls in their arms as they cried and just wanted answers to "why, why did those me hurt us like that?"

Doctor Houser was able to assess their injuries and she told Ishizu "that the oldest one had been raped several times where and the younger ones had been saved that horror."

The oldest of the girls told Ishizu that her name was Susan and the middle one was Jennifer and the youngest one was Debbie, and we're not really sisters but our mothers sold us to that bastard for the drugs they needed."

Freda was outraged to hear this but then Sherry looked at her and she said "You wouldn't believe how many children are sold for money for their parents drug or alcohol addiction, it happens all the time."

Ishizu got the girls to let the doctor check them and she told Susan "Hon will you allow the doctor to do a rape test on you, I'll be here with you while Sherry takes your sisters to another room." Susan shook her head yes and Sherry took both Jennifer and Debbie to another room while Dr. Houser explained to Susan what she was going to do and that it will be very uncomfortable and to cry out if I hurt you."

When the test was over Ishizu helped Susan get cleaned up and then Sherry brought the other girls back and they ran to Susan and they all cried for the hell they had all been through. Then Ishizu said "Sherry and I run a house for girls who need help and we'd love for all of you to come and meet the other girls and live there with us. It's your decision to make."

The girls talked and then Susan said "We'll go just to see what's its like and if we don't like it then I'm taking my sisters and we're going to leave, understand."

While Dr. Houser was getting the girls discharge papers filled out, Ishizu called Solomon and told him about the girls and how they all agreed to come and see what the house is like and meet the other girls." Solomon was crying as he listened to what she was saying and then he said "Bless both of you for what you've done today. I will say a special prayer for these three young girls tonight and thank you and Sherry for being there whenever you're needed to help out some child."

Solomon wiped his face and went to see how the boys were doing and to his surprise Joey was actually talking better because of the understanding of the other boys. He smiled as he listened to them talking and then he looked at his watch and noticed that he needed to start dinner and then Bakura was there beside him and he said "We better get some food ready or they are all going to raid the kitchen."

Solomon walked beside Bakura as they went to the kitchen and he still remembers when he and his baby brother were first brought to him and how it has been Bakura who has been there for the other boys who has come through the doors and Solomon was so proud of him as he was of all the boys, yes they were his boys and no one can tell him that they aren't his because they are, and he boys all call him Papa.

After dinner and the dishes were all washed and put away, Solomon and the boys all went into the living room and Seto took Joey's hand and they all knelt on the floor and then they closed their eyes and Solomon began the nightly prayer "Dear heavenly father hear our words and make all of us better and give Joey and the three new girls your love and guidance. We ask this in his name, Amen."

As they all got up each of them went over and gave Solomon a hug and kiss and wished him a good-night and he did the same to them. When they were all in their rooms going to sleep Solomon folded his hands and said "Sara I miss you and our children so very much and I will till the day we are together. Please send the boys and girls your love and give them all the strength to go on as we've asked our Lord to do. Goodnight my love, I'll see all of you in my dreams. Amen."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Joey's nightmares continues...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The entire house was quiet and up in the room that Joey shared with Seto and Mokie; Joey started having the same terrifying nightmare that he had while he was in the hospital right after they found him.

_Dream sequence:_

_He was locked in the basement of their house and his daddy was standing over him screaming "You're no good, why didn't you just die when you were born you stupid retard!" Why is my daddy screaming at me, what did I do? Then when I started to say something he hit me with the belt and I cried out and he hit me again and again and each time he hit me he yelled "Don't you dare say on damn word or I swear I'll kill you do you hear me?" I can't talk because I don't want to get hit anymore it really hurts. All he could do was whimper softly and curl up in a fetal ball and pray that his daddy didn't hear him. Where's mommy, why doesn't she come save me? Please someone save me._

_Dream sequence over:_

Mokuba woke up to the sound of someone whimpering and he went to get Seto. "Big brother, wake up something is wrong with Joey he's making weird noises."

Seto woke up and looked over at the bed that Joey was on and he knew instantly what was wrong and he picked up Mokuba and he said "Go get Papa please." When Mokie ran to get Solomon, Seto got out of bed and silently walked over to the bed that Joey was sleeping on and he said "Joey it's alright now, I'm here and I'll help make the bad dreams go away."

Joey awoke with a start and he reached out to Seto who held him in his arms as Joey shook uncontrollably and he sobbed and said "Make them go away."

Just then Solomon rushed into the room and he walked over to where they were sitting on the bed and he wrapped his loving arms around them and they all cried for everything horrible that ever happened to either of them and then he dried their eyes and said "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll fix us some hot chocolate." Joey said "I wet the bed."

Solomon then softly said "Alright, lets get you changed and change the sheet and then we'll go get some hot chocolate."

Joey looked at them and he asked "You no hit me for what I did?"

Solomon smiled down at him and then Seto said "Hey from time to time we all have accidents and no one ever gets angry or says a bad word we just help each other and we then forget what happened and its in the past where it stays."

So while they were helping Joey get dry clothes on and they changed the sheets, Mokuba was with Bakura and Ryou and as Mokie held onto Bakura he asked "What was wrong with Joey?"

Bakura who was woken up by Solomon and asked to take care of Mokuba while he and Seto helped Joey,so when Mokuba asked him about Joey he looked down into the face of this sweet child and he said "I guess he must have had a bad dream and he didn't know how to wake up so that's why Seto asked you to get Papa and Seto stayed to make sure that Joey didn't fall out of bed."

Mokuba smiled up and Bakura and he yawned and Bakura softly laughed as he laid Mokie down beside him and covered them up and they went to sleep. Seto knew that his brother was alright when Papa said "Mokie's with Bakura and Ryou right now."

When they got to the kitchen Seto got out a small pan while Solomon got out the milk and chocolate mix and as he heated three cups worth of milk he stood there watching Joey sit beside Seto and from time to time Seto would touch Joey on the arm and whisper something to him and Joey would nod his head and wipe away a tear or two. When the hot chocolate was done, Solomon brought the cups to the table and they drank their chocolate in silence and when they were done, Joey looked at both of them and he said "Thank you both for being here for me, I was so afraid that dream was so real it was like being down there again."

Solomon reached out and took Joey's hand in his and he said "Son we are one big family here and we always look out for each other and if any one of you boys ever need anything all you have to do is ask and if I can I'll make sure that you get it. So don't ever think that you're alone because we're all here with you."

Joey yawned and they all started to laugh and Solomon said "I think we all should try to get some sleep, so see you both in the morning." Joey and Seto walked back to their room and as Joey stood there looking at his bed he started to shake and Seto walked over to him and he said "Want to sleep with me for awhile?"

Joey turned around and he asked Seto "You don't mind if I do just for a little while?" Seto shook his head no and then he walked over to his bed and said "Inside or out?" Joey said "Outside please." Then they climbed into bed and Seto covered them up and they went to sleep and Joey didn't have another nightmare the rest of the night.

In the morning Mokuba woke up and ran to the kitchen to see Papa and when Solomon heard Mokie's soft voice he turned around and picked him up and gave him one of his special bear hugs and kissed him on the forehead and then Solomon asked "What are you doing up so early for?"

Mokuba then looked kind of sad and he said "Bakura told me that maybe Joey was having a bad dream last night that's why he was making those weird noises, was he right?"

Solomon smiled as he thought of Bakura the first of the boys that was found being the big brother to all the other ones trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't frighten Mokie and then Solomon told him "Bakura was right, Joey was having a bad dream and Seto and I stayed with him till he was feeling better."

Just then Seto and Joey walked into the room and Mokuba ran to Seto and said "Big brother I love you." Seto picked him up and hugged him and he said "Squirt I love you too." Mokuba looked at Joey and he said "Are you feeling better this morning?"

Joey smiled at him and he said "Yes and thanks for going and getting Papa for me, it really helped." Mokuba had such and big smile on his face and then Seto said "Go get dressed, remember we have Mr. Thompson coming today to help us with our studies and we have to be on so hurry up."

Joey looked at Solomon and he asked "What are studies?"

Solomon smiled at him and he said "Would you like to learn to spell your name and maybe read a book? Well Mr. Thompson can help you so why don't you two go get the others and come back here for breakfast and then all of you can go get dressed for your first lesson on how to spell your name."

Seto and Joey smiled at each other and they ran to get the others up and by when everyone was in the kitchen and eating Solomon was planning what to fix for lunch and dinner. When everyone was done eating, they all helped washing and drying and putting everything away then they all ran to their rooms to get changed and ran down to the living room to wait for Mr. Thompson to arrive.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Joey begins to learn to read and write...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Mr. Thompson got to the house, Solomon told him about Joey and Niles smiled and he said "Don't you worry, we'll all be there to help Joey learn and we'll have fun doing it."

When all the boys came down and they all sat at the make shift desks, Niles said "I hear we have a new student and he wants to learn with the rest of us, so why don't we all begin with printing our alphabets and that way Joey can learn how to write his name."

All the boys got out their tablets and Niles gave Joey one and he whispered to him "You'll do just fine." Joey smiled at him and then Niles went to the blackboard and started printing the letters of the alphabet and the boys all said each letter after Niles wrote it down. Joey loved learning and it didn't take him that long to learn how to write his name and tears filled both Solomon and Nile's eyes as they witnessed this miracle.

All the boys praised Joey when he finally was able to write his name and then Niles got out a first grade reader and gave it to Joey and he said "I bet that your brothers will help you learn how to read this book and by next week you'll be able to read it to all of us, what do you say do you want to do that?"

Joey took the book and as tears ran down his face he softly said "I want to learn and thank all of you for being my brothers and for wanting to help me." Then the other boys gathered around Joey and one by one they all gave him a hug and kiss and then Bakura said "We are now all family and being a family we all stand together and if any of us are frightened or have bad dreams we can go to our brothers for help and we'll never be alone ever again."

Solomon looked at Niles and they both smiled and as Niles was leaving he said "You are a miracle worker, you really love them don't you?"

Solomon shook Niles's hand and he said "Their my boys why wouldn't I love them, as Bakura just said we're family and families always stick together."

After class Joey took his book and went to sit by the big window and he opened the book and looked at all the letters and tears filled his eyes and he felt so alone, when all of a sudden Ryou, Malik and Mokuba all came over to him and Ryou said "Would you like us to help you say the words?"

Joey smiled at them and he said "Yes please, will you help me."

Malik then said "Let's all sit on the floor and all of us will take turns helping you learn to read and even Mokuba can learn along with you." So as they sat on the floor Malik and Ryou helped Joey and Mokie sound out each word and as they each would say the word right they'd get a hug from their brothers.

Ishizu called Solomon and told him "Since we have the new girls we really need two beds, can you get hold of Gregory and ask Bakura and Marik if they'll help bring over the beds."

Solomon smiled as he heard her request and he said "I'll get hold of Gregory right away, and then he asked how the girls are doing?"

Ishizu told him "The two youngest are better then their sister and Papa, I'm so scared because she won't let any of us help her and she's having horrible nightmares." Solomon then told her "When Gregory, Bakura and Marik bring over the beds I'm coming too and maybe together you and I can help her."

Ishizu wiped the tears from her eyes as she said "Thank you for coming over Papa."

Gregory came over with the van and as they loaded the three beds inside and as he drove over to the other house Solomon told them "Three new girls are at then house and they have been in an abuse situation where they were sold to some old bastard by their mothers for the drugs they needed and this man well he tried to touch the youngest two but the older one allowed herself to be the one that the man raped over and over till the Police finally got them out of that hell hole, Ishizu is scared because this girl won't let anyone in so I'm coming to see if I can help. I don't any of you to talk to or even look at these girls till I can find a way to get this girl to let me in."

When they got to the house Ishizu went outside and she was crying and she said "Susan is completely out of control and she's trying to take Jennifer and Debbie with her, she wants to leave, please try to get her to stop."

Solomon ran inside and there stood Susan and she had this terrifying look of terror in her eyes and Solomon had only seen it one other time and that was when they brought Bakura and Ryou to him, so Solomon called out "Bakura I really need your help."

Bakura knew that something was really wrong and he ran to where Solomon was and he saw this young girl and she was in real danger of harming herself and the two younger girls with her if she couldn't be reached and soon. Bakura stood there and then he said "The walls are closing in on you aren't they, you feel like you're losing control of you body and you don't know where to go or what to do isn't that right?"

Susan looked at his young man and she shook her head yes and then Bakura then said "A very special man once told me to take a deep breath, let it out and close my eyes and when I did everything around me came back into focus, that man is standing right beside me and if you let him he can help you as he did me. You see when they found me I had my baby brother with me and I wouldn't let anyone near us and my little brother was really sick and I was so terrified that I couldn't see it. Papa was the one who calmed me down enough so I could look at my brother and see how sick he was and Papa was the one who helped me and in turn got Ryou the medical care he needed. Now we live in a house like this but it's for boys, boys that no one wanted until Papa showed us that he loved us and that we are now a family. Let Papa and Ishizu help you and you'll see that all the ones around you are now your family and that they'll always be here for you as my family is there for me."

Susan looked at Bakura then to Solomon and she let go of Jennifer and Debbie and she fell to her knees and cried "Please someone help me, I'm scared that that bastard will come back and hurt me again, I can't let that happen."

She then looked up at Solomon and she said "Papa please help me."

Solomon went to her as Ishizu gathered Jennifer and Debbie to her side and as Solomon got down next to Susan he gathered her into his arms and held her as they cried tears for all the hell that she went through and then she looked up at Bakura who went over and he got down next to them and he too held her and he whispered "You're going to be alright now, we're all family and families always sticks together."

Marik and Gregory stood in the doorway and they witness another miracle that this loving man helped to happen and as they went to take the beds upstairs Gregory said "God put that man here because he knew that the love that Solomon has inside his heart is enough to share with all his lost children."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, except the poem is mine...

Chapter Seven

It has been about a month since Joey has been learning how to write his letters and numbers and he's like a sponge always wanting to learn more and more. One afternoon he was sitting outside under the big tree in the back yard practicing his letters when Seto came out to find him and as he sat down next to Joey, Joey looked at him and then he said "Will you help me write what is in my head on the paper?"

Seto smiled and told him "You tell me what you want and I'll write it down on your tablet."

Joey then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he started talking.

When he was done, Seto could barely see the paper because of the tears running down his face and when Joey opened his eyes and saw that Seto was crying he asked "Was it alright what I said?"

Seto smiled and wiped his face and he said "This is the most beautiful way to tell Papa how much you love him and all the rest of us. Thank you for letting me help you write this."

They got up and together they walked inside and Seto asked Mokie "Please ask everyone and Papa to come into the living room, Joey has something that he wants to read and it is for all of us."

When everyone was seated, Seto smiled and then he said "Go on, please read to us what you asked me to help you with." Joey grabbed hold of Seto and he whispered "Please stand beside me so I don't get all scared and if I mess up you can help me."

So as Seto stood beside Joey he handed Joey his tablet and then Joey started reciting what he had Seto help him write:

The Lost Children

The lost children that no one wants, who is thrown away like trash

We are the ones that are abused, abandoned and beaten everyday

By the ones who are suppose to love and protect us

What did we ever do to make our parents hate us so?

Why were we even born if no one wanted to raise us?

I am one of The Lost Children; I was never loved and always beaten

Then a very special person came into my life and showed me what its like to be loved and wanted

This man never knew me but he loved me and most of all he wanted me

There are more like me here in this house of love and understanding

We all were one The Lost Children, but now we are a family of loved and wanted and most of all cherished children who was given a second chance to live

This man is one of God's special people who were sent to find and save us from being thrown away or even killed

I will forever thank God for bringing Papa into my life and for letting me know that there really is someone who wants me

God blessed us all when Papa came into our lives and gave us a reason to want to live and give back to others what he has given to us

When he was through everyone was crying tears and sorrow and happiness because of the man who came into their lives and gave a damn if they lived or died. Solomon got up and walked over to Seto and Joey and he wrapped his arms around them and he whispered "Thank you for writing this, it means so very much to me as do all of you. You are all my sons as the girls at the other house are my daughters. I will always love you with all my heart and I thank God for bringing all of you into my life."

That evening after dinner, while some of the boys were talking or playing games, Papa asked Joey "Would you come with me tomorrow to the other house and read this to the girls, it might help them deal with all the hell they are going through."

Joey hugged Solomon and he said "Alright, but if I get scared can Seto come and help me like he did today?"

Solomon smiled at Joey and he said "Yes, son Seto can come too and now I think that all of you need to go get ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be another big day. Niles is coming over and he is going to be giving all of you special pieces of paper that says how far all of you have gotten in your studies and afterwards we are going to have a party to celebrate."

All the boys cheered and then they all hurried upstairs and brushed their teeth and got into their pajamas and as usual Papa went to ever room and listened to all the prayers of the boys and then he kissed them and as he turned out the lights he would say "My God be with all of you tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

Solomon always went through the house and made sure that all the doors and windows were locked and as he turned to go to his room, when he picked up the phone and called Ishizu and wished her a goodnight and then he told her that tomorrow he was bringing Joey and Seto over because Joey had something special he wanted to read to everyone."

Ishizu wished Papa a goodnight and then she said "God bless you and keep you in the palm of his hand. See you tomorrow." Solomon hung up the phone and went to his room where he picked up the picture of his beloved family and he said "Sara, I miss all of you everyday and can't wait to be with all of you again. Have you seen how much our children have grown here? They are the reason that I'm here today and I will always love them as our children and I know that you my love and our sons and daughter in heaven send them your love too." Then he put the picture back, turned off the light and went to sleep.

After breakfast and the dished were done, Papa told all the boys that Joey and Seto were going to go to the other house so that Joey could read his poem to them and help them understand that they are loved and wanted by all of us, so today I want all of you to do your homework and please help Bakura and Marik with the young ones while we are gone."

When they got to the other house, Ishizu was there to greet them and as she gave Seto a hug and kiss, Joey was still unsure how to react around her, being that she was a girl and she smiled at him and then she said "I'm the oldest of Papa's daughters and welcome to our home." Joey then smiled shyly and gave her a small hug and then they all walked inside and Joey immediately latched onto Seto and wouldn't let go. There were to many girls and they all scared the hell out of him.

Solomon then went to Joey and he said "Son take a deep breath and let it out and as he did it he was a little less frightened and then Papa said "These are two of my sons from the other house and they are your brothers. This is Seto and Joey and well Joey wrote with Seto's help a beautiful poem and I want you all to listen to what the words say. Joey will you please read your poem."

When Joey got done with Seto's help, there wasn't a dry eye here either. What really surprised Ishizu was when Susan came forward and she said to Joey "Can I give you a hug because what you wrote was so emotional and it means so much to me."

Joey went over to her and he held out his arms and when they embraced well Solomon knew that all of the work he had done to save these children was exactly what God had wanted him to do and now his children were all coming together as one big family.

When it was time for them to go back to the other house, the girls all told Joey that what he had written was a very powerful message to let all of them know just how much Papa really did love them and how we all love him equally back. He is really our Papa.

Solomon gave each girl a small hug and kiss and then they left and Ishizu told all her sisters "I'm so very proud of all of you for listening to what Joey wrote and for telling him how much his poem really means to all of you. I'm proud to be your big sister."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today was a very special day, it was the day when all the boys and girls got together because Niles was handing out the Certificates to each of them for their accomplishments in learning who to read, write and do their mathematics. As he called each of their names to come forth and receive their Certificates he praised each of them on how great they all were doing and everyone cheered for them.

When everyone had gotten their Certificates, Solomon said "I'm am so very proud of each and everyone of you for what you've all done to learn and want to better yourselves. Now let's go have ourselves a party."

Everyone including Niles all went outside and there were four large tables set up and then Ishizu brought out the refreshments with the help of Bakura and Marik. As they all sat down at the tables, Ishizu stood up and she said "We have one more thing to do before we eat" she looked at all the kids and they all stood up and then Mokuba walked over to Papa and he said "This is for you from all of us."

Mokuba handed Solomon a plaque that said "To the World's Greatest Papa" and it was all engraved with all the kids' names. Solomon didn't know what to do or say and then they all started chanting WE LOVE YOU PAPA, WE LOVE YOU PAPA."

Niles wiped the tears from his face as he said "Well Sol, no one could have chosen a better Papa for these kids then God did when he sent each and every one of them to you to help."

Solomon then said "God blessed me the day that Bakura and Ryou came to me and he's been blessing me every since because I have all of you to love and in return all of you have learned to love each other and are helping each other everyday to do better, thank you for this I will treasure it forever."

That was five years ago and today Bakura and Marik are now old enough to take on more responsibilities and so they have been given the title of Big Brothers and so they help Solomon by taking on some of the jobs of making sure that they young ones are dressed and ready for school, that they do their homework and that their chores are done.

Bakura has been visiting more and more with Susan from the other house and they have been getting to know each other and he really wants to ask her on a date but is afraid to because he doesn't know how she'll react so he's talking to Papa about it. "Solomon smiles as he listens to Bakura and then he told him "Son all you can do is ask her and if she doesn't want to then she'll let you know but until you ask you'll never know."

So that's what he did and low and behold Susan agreed to go to the movies with him that week-end. Marik well he kind of likes Sherry and well he doesn't know it but she really likes him and so she decided to ask him out and he laughed and said "Isn't that my job?" Sherry smiled and said "Well if I were to wait for you to ask me then I'd be an old lady."

One thing that Solomon has noticed is that Seto and Joey are always with each other and that at times they even hold hands so he decided to approach them about it and Seto looked at Papa and he said "Would you hate us if you were to find out that we like I mean really like each other?"

Solomon went over to where they were sitting and he sat down between them and he said "I could never hate either of you and as for you to liking each other I'm fine with it as I have guess your brothers are too. I guess I've known for a long time that you both were different and I'm glad that you're going to be together and love each other and that's all I've ever wanted for any of you is that you find someone to love and to have them love you too."

Mokie came into the room then and he said "Papa, can I ask you a question?"

Solomon smiled at him and he said "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Mokuba then looked at him and he said "Where do babies come from, I heard one of the girls say that now she has to be really careful or she could have a baby, what did she mean?"

Seto and Joey hid their faces so that Mokuba wouldn't see the smiles on them as Solomon picked up Mokuba and he said "Well I guess I had better have a talk to all of you about the facts of life, go tell everyone that I need to talk to them please." Mokie ran to get everyone and Solomon laughed and he said "Because you, Joey, Bakura and Marik are the oldest of the boys all of you are going to help me answer any questions that your brothers have, so come one we have things to talk about."

And talk they did, they answered questions from erections to having sex to where babies come from and how are they born to even questions about why boys and girls are different and why. Solomon knew that he had to talk to Ishizu about talking the girls about these things.

Well Ishizu did have "The" talk with the girls and she wasn't really surprised that most of them already knew most of what she was saying except about the part about having sex with guys and what happens if they don't use condoms and when the girls might become pregnant.

As time passed the young men and women started getting together to help each other and sometimes they'd come over and see each other if they really liked the other person. Solomon stood at the back door and watched his children who were almost all grownup helping some of the new children that were coming to the houses because as Gregory or any other Policeman said "There were the Lost Children and this was their last chance to ever get the help, love and understanding that they all so desperately needed to survive in this damn cruel world.

Solomon is getting older and so he has to take it easy and let the older ones take on most of the responsibilities of running the houses. One day when Mokuba was talking to Seto and Joey he asked "Is Papa going to die someday?"

Seto had Mokuba come sit between him and Joey and then he said "Yes, someday he will and when that time comes we have to let him know exactly how much we all love him and that we'll miss him but we will also be able to help any other children that might come here to get help all because of what Papa has taught us and how he never gave up on any of us ever and we'll never give up on any new children either."

Bakura found Solomon barely breathing one morning and called the paramedics when they came he went with them as they rushed Solomon to the hospital.

And as all the children and young men gathered in the living room, Ishizu and the young ladies and girls from the other house came over and they all held hands as Ishizu said a prayer that was always Papa's favorite prayer and as she recited it everyone there else said it too.

**Our Father, who art in heaven, **

Hallowed be thy Name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done,

On earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,

and the power,

and the glory,

for ever and ever.

Amen. 

Bakura called from the hospital and Marik answered the phone and tearfully Bakura said "Papa has gone to heaven to be with his other family, please let the others know I'll be home soon."

Marik then hung up the phone and as he walked back to the living room he said "Bakura just called, Papa has passed away and he's in heaven with his wife and son's and their daughter. They are all watching over us and sending us their love and strength to get through this hard time. We will keep Papa's dream alive by being the ones who take in the "Lost Children" and help them understand that they are loved and wanted forever."

Everyone held onto each other as they cried for their loss but then they all knew that Papa wasn't really gone, he was there with them as they went on their way and would always be here for each of them when they "took a deep breath and closed their eyes and he'd be there holding them in his loving and strong arms."

THE END……..

I want to thank dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, kissmesoftlytillidie, ONIX-21 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. Thanks again it means so much to me...


End file.
